


I was always a fighter

by thatdragonchic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And like, Finding themselves, Multi, Stydia, and being together, and being with friends, and living their lives, and recovering, college stydia, like just them, stiles and lydia find new friends, stydia + new friends, stydia college au, stydia in college, stydia leave beacon hills, stydia moving au, stydia recovery, this is a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Lydia have both gone on to college in New York City. Lydia has been accepted to Columbia University (king's college) and Stiles is attending NYU, both of them moving in with new roommates and finding new people. They find that every person has it's struggles but in the end, it ends up being okay. <br/>---<br/>A lot of this is centered around Stydia recovering from Beacon Hills drama and it's a lot of me exploring a relationship Stiles has with my OC Chase. Also Lydia finding and having actual friends, the two of them just learning how to lead and live normal lives while making something of themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loser buys Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! I'm kinda just trying things out

Stiles found the apartment building, looking up at it from his powder blue jeep, he sucked in a breath. Watching the towering building above him with a nervous flutter. This was it… he was all the way in New York City and now there was no turning back- NYU, and Lydia is attending King’s… This was it. A  new life a new start and, what he would hope, a good roommate. They were matched to board in the building when most other people were taken. 

His name was Chase Caywah, as far as Stiles was concerned and he had a respectable profile. Pretty boy, was the broadway type it seemed and excellent at problem solving. They’d talked once or twice but nothing extensive, nothing past hello’s and name exchanges and simple things like a class schedule (many of them, they found out, were the same) and Stiles was hoping to god that he didn’t hate him. 

Turning off the jeep, he sighed again and tried to swallow his butterflies. Grabbing his bags from the back, he moved along upstairs. He could grab the boxes later, he figured, as he moved inside, using his newly coined key to get into the building and moving up to the third floor, apartment 651C and knocking on the door, hearing music from inside- figuring maybe if Chase was there, he would appreciate knocking over Stiles barging in.

The door opened and a handsome, red skinned young man, with hair parted over the side fashionably  in maroon joggers and a tank top opened the door, glancing him over his hopeful expression turned into an unpleasant one. “You are not the pizza guy. Man I’m so fucking hungry, you better fight me, I was so ready. It’s been like 35 minutes and the domino’s guy is late.” 

“I’m… sorry?” Stiles said as Chase stepped aside and took one of his bags to help him in, kicking the door shut as he showed him to the shared bedroom. Chase had already begun decorating his side. “It’s very… tribal,” stiles pointed out. 

“My mom is white but my dad is Cayugan- Native American tribe part of the iroquois confederacy. Save for the back story, my mom left when I was young with my brother and I don’t consider her heritage mine, but I do pride in who I am.”

“Huh… I’m pretty generic, I’m just Polish, I guess- well, and my dad is part Italian but it’s not as big a role in my heritage as Poland is.” 

“That’s cool, don’t meet many polish people,” Chase offered, glancing at his phone. “I was serious about fighting me though. Loser pays for the pizza?”

“Depends, what kind of pizza?”

“Half plain, half bacon.” 

“Deal. What kind of fight style?” 

“Don’t get fancy, just go for it. Anything.” 

Chase smirked, stiles smirked back, they moved to the very empty living room, the floors bare minus a wifi router that Chase set up.  _ Smart _ , stiles thought. They stood there and Chase confidently waited on his move, the two not breaking eye contact, Stiles was the first to move, lunging so his head pressed into Chase’s belly and pinned him down, Chase beneath him now. The other boy struggling against his grasp managed to wrap his leg around his waist and twist them over so he had the upper hand, knee pressing to Stiles stomach. 

“Already trying to seduce me?” He teased.

“I have a girlfriend,” Stiles retorted and Chase laughed. 

“Pity. I’m pretty hot, if you ask me. You’re missing out.”

“Can’t we be friends first, then try and make a move on me?” 

Chase shook his head at the request and stiles used his hand to swipe his knee off and cause Chase to tumble to the ground, the other boy scowling and going to grab Stiles leg and Stiles had a slight panic attack, his heart jumping at the familiarly terrifying motion and kicked him away, backing away slightly and Chase watched him curiously. So don’t go for the legs, it triggers something weird. 

Chase sat up on his knee’s and waited on Stiles who quickly became redetermined and yanked Chase down to the floor and Chase pulled him over him before back flipping them over, the door bell ringing- signaling the pizza guy. “Hah! You los-”

Stiles kneed him and pinned him over. “You lost. You’re paying Caywah,” Stiles whispered and Chase looked up at him with a bit of spite before laughing. 

“You’re a crazy bitch,” he retorted. “I like you.” 

Chase grabbed his wallet and went to pay for the pizza. Stiles lay back on the floor and looked up at him as he brought the pizza and dropped it on the floor. Sitting down, the other boy checked his phone, as if waiting something but said nothing. 

“So, where are you from- what’s your name again? It’s something weird right.”

“Yeah but I like to be called Stiles, just call me Stiles,” Stiles told him and Chase nodded.

“Stiles… Stiles…. Stiles. Got it.”

“I’m from California by the way. And you?” 

“I’m about an hour and a half over in Jersey City. My dad has a restaurant down there and we lived in an apartment above. It was small but it was doable. I also had 2 cats but the building doesn’t allow pets so I had to leave them behind.”

“Huh… I guess I’ve never had pets. Just never appealed to me I guess, everything was always- I don’t hectic.” 

“I loved my cats, they were kind of my anchor in a way.” 

The wording made Stiles curious but he said nothing, just stayed quiet as he sat up and grabbed a slice of Pizza, he noticed that Chase had already done so and he also noticed the music coming from the single bedroom was an onslaught of Beyonce. Chase was in his own little world, texting on his phone, eating his own slice of pizza. Stiles couldn’t help but think he was right when he said he was hot, because he was. He had a pleasing face, sharp cheekbones, dark skin, silky black hair that was combed over to curve gently over his eyes, rolling muscles on his arms that seemed to fit his thin looking body and he was about Stiles height as far as Stiles could tell. 

“What?” Chase asked, looking up. 

“What?” Stiles repeated, snapping out of his gaze, a blush suddenly flushing up his cheeks. 

“You were staring,” Chase mocked. 

“Don’t be an ass. I wasn’t staring. I was observing.”

“‘Obvserving,’ sure I believe you.” 

Stiles scoffed and Chase raised an eyebrow before rolling his eyes and finishing his original slice of pizza. “You’re not very talkitive, huh?” Chase continued. 

“Normally I am but I guess I just have nothing to say… I’m kinda tired.”

“I can imagine. You didn’t drive did you?”

“I did.”

“Holy shit, you drove from California?”

“End of summer road trip with my girlfriend?” Stiles offered.

“Do you really have a girlfriend or are you just trying to deter me, because trust me I do  **_not_ ** commit to people. It’s not my thing, love is definitely not my thing. I wouldn’t date you.”

Stiles laughed a bit at the boy’s insecure remark- though he wasn’t entirely sure if it was insecure or truthful. “I really have a girlfriend. Her name is Lydia, she’s strawberry blonde, 5’3, has beautiful green eyes and thinks she can fight people but really she’s just small and angry,” Stiles teased. “I don’t know… It was fun. We had fun.”

“Huh, she sounds cute. I guess traveling the country must be fun.. Not many people get that chance and I only had 2 hours to drive, most of it being city and bridge traffic. So… yeah.” Chase shrugged.

“Well, I mean, I guess that’s not so bad. When did you get here?”

“Around 2.30 this afternoon, why?”

“You seem set up.”

“I had nothing better to do. Besides I wanted to visit the campus tomorrow.”

“Huh… Maybe I’ll come with you- I mean if you don’t mind.”

“Sure thing, Stiles,” Chase said, smiling a bit, grabbing a plain slice now. Stiles grabbed a bacon slice and shrugged, smiling back. Something about Chase was weirdly charismatic and likeable in a way that he shouldn’t be- Stiles was underlyingly suspicious but his suspicion was clouded with intrigue. 

 

Lydia settled down in her dorm, her roommate not there yet. She wondered how Stiles was fairing, if he was doing well as she unpacked her things. Looking at the bare dorm walls, she thought maybe she should have listened to Stiles and bought herself posters- especially from the concerts they went to on the way here. They were so bare and the room felt so claustrophobic and lonely, it bared to haunt her with memories of Eichen. 

She sighed and shook her head, pulling up her Pandora™ radio and continued to put her clothes away. Stalked books on the top of the dresser and put up her perfumes. She unzipped her dress and tossed her bra into a drawer, grabbing her bathrobe and some underwear she padded into the shower, deciding to call Stiles first. Though he did not answer.  So things were probably going well… right? 

“Hey Stiles… its me, I just wanted to make sure you’re okay and everything's fine. Call me back when you can. I love you,” she cooed before hanging up the voice mail. She sighed to herself as the door opened and in came in a tall, purple haired girl, who had fair porcelain skin and doe brown eyes that were slitted only slightly, with stunning make up. She had an array of stylish bags and pastel clothing, putting her things down she turned to see the other girl, she broke into smile.

“Hi there! I’m Nicole, Nicole Myung.” She stretched out a hand, smiling brightly at her and Lydia couldn’t help but laugh as she shook her hand.

“Lydia Martin,” she greeted her, smiling brightly at the adorable asian girl in front of her. “I’m guessing you’re my roommate then?”

“I hope so! You know your hair is so pretty,” she stated, petting one of her locks, twisting it through her fingers. “I wish I had hair that curled, but mine is as straight as it gets,” she complained, running the same hand through her own, long, thick strands of purple hair. 

“Are you kidding me? Your hair is absolutely stunning,” Lydia said and Nicole laughed. 

“You’re so sweet!” She giggled. Turning to unpack her things, she slipped her shoes off first. She had tall slender legs, curved hips but a flatter chest, her locks tressing down to her hips. She was a beautiful girl, a joyful one and Lydia felt her spirits lighten- so maybe this wouldn’t be as bad as she thought it would be. 

And just as she turned back around, Lydia’s phone lit up with Stiles name on the screen.

_ Text: from babes: ‘hey everything is fine, just ordered some pizza and left my phone in the other room. My roommate is… different but I think we’re going to be good friends.’ _

She smiled, Stiles was adjusting. And so would she. 


	2. Almost fell asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will mainly surround Lydia

Stiles was only just falling asleep at 7 AM, his weary eyes starting to droop shut, pleading away from the light of the computer screen that was starting to burn a little from looking at it so much. His head was starting to fall forward when their doorbell rang and Stiles practically leaped at the sound, chase turning over in his mound of blankets on the floor, whining in his sleep. 

Before the bell could ring again, stiles got up from the floor to see who was there, revealing the manager of the building. “Good morning,” Stiles greeted, grabbing his attention from his phone.

“Ah! Mister Caywah or Stilinski is it?”

“Stilinski sir.” 

“Well good morning Mister Stilinski. I believe the packaging with your furniture just came in this morning, I would advise you grab it with your roommate as soon as possible.”

“Sure thing. Have a good one,” He offered before shutting the door, chase trudging out with a blanket wrapped around his body.

“Who the hell was that?” He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes in an innocent, child like manner. Stiles shrugged.

“Building manager, our furniture is here.”

“Huh… So i was thinking- like do you need cable or can we do without it because cable sucks up a lot of money and also electricity so like, if we don’t need it-”

“Honestly I watch most of my TV shows on my laptop or my phone. I can defintely do without it.”

“Nice, so that’s settled. Though, if anything we can get a TV for general cable, channels 2 through, what is it? 62 or something? And proper wifi but I think my router should suffice for a few months- they normally last pretty long and you’re not relying on the cable company for it.”

“Do you need a cable company for basic channels?”

“I’m assuming you do… unless you don’t. I mean… I could google it. House phone?”

“Don’t need it. Who really does?” Stiles shrugged and Chase shrugged, really looking at stiles. He looked awful.

“You look like shit.”

“Thanks, I do my best.”

“Like you haven’t slept in days.”

“I normally don’t. I was actually just falling asleep for the first time in three days- just my luck to have the bell ring, huh?”

“We don’t have to go early if you don’t want. I’ll make breakfast and shit and you can sleep if you want to, man.”

“I’ll be fine. You got a coffee pot? I had one in my stuff but my boxes are in my car and I don’t want to look for it.”

Chases face fell and he sighed, about to testify his guilt for forgetting a coffee pot of all things and Stiles held up a hand. “Let’s go grab the furniture we decided on and then we can get dressed, get coffee and figure this out. Okay?”

“Okay. Sounds good,” Chase agreed, mid yawn as he did so, trailing back to their room to throw the blanket off, grabbing a sweater and slippers. Stiles threw on sneakers and grabbed the house keys in case. Then they went downstairs to find their boxes, or some of them. Hauling them upstairs, the boxes lay inert on the bare wooden floor of the living room.

“Shit… we need carpets.”

“Shit, you’re right,” Stiles agreed and they just stared at the bare living room. 

Chase sighed and if he was honest, Stiles was nice, he was chill, but he didn’t plan on living here forever or even planning on becoming like… his friend or something. He didn’t mean to get his hopes up to high but Chase simply didn’t do people. He didn’t love people outside of his father and Beyonce, it just wasn’t a thing he did. He wasn’t that kind of person and yet Stiles seemed to be the opposite. He brought a girlfriend with him for crying out loud. 

“Speaking of your girlfriend-”

“Who asked about my girlfriend?” 

“I don’t know I was thinking about it, where is she?”

“Thirty minutes out in Columbia University campus. Why?”

Chase shrugged. “Do you have a girlfriend?” Stiles asked. 

“No. I don’t do people. Especially relationships with people, not exactly my mojo- sex, sex is my mojo, I like sex, but I don’t date. It’s a waste of time.” 

“Oh.” Stiles got it, part of him felt like Chase had dealt with things and the problem was, Stiles had too but their coping mechanisms were very different- or very similar concentrated in different ways. Chase shrugged and turned away to go get dressed and Stiles wandered off to the room behind him, grabbing his phone from the charger and curling up in the mound of blankets to check his texts. Nothing from Scott, 2 snaps from Liam and a couple texts goodnight from Lydia and her story had been updated.

He thumbed through them and part of him wondered if maybe he should text Scott but then, if Scott didn’t text him, he didn’t want to talk right? Or what if something was wrong? Stiles suddenly felt guilt set a weight in his stomach again and he hated that Scott had the power over to him feel guilty for wanting something better, he could still hear Scott calling him selfish for deciding to leave- telling Scott was not a pleasant conversation and he knew that his best friend would be upset but not the way that he was and maybe it was just a bad time but it was never a good time perse. 

“Listen, I didn’t mean to upset you-” Chase started, seeing the blank expression and quiet deamoner of the other. “Just like… I don’t like having close friends or like relationships with people it’s just something that-”

“I’m sorry are you talking to me?” Stiles asked, almost bitterly as he looked up before softening as Chase looked taken aback. “I honestly didn’t hear a word you said. I was.. Thinking.”

“About what?” 

“Problems back home I guess.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

“A lot of complicated bull shit. At least i have the audacity to be decent.”

Chase scoffed at that, so maybe they were more alike than he thought. “But you were saying,” Stiles offered.

“Nothing,” he said, offering a smile. “Just… don’t get too comfortable.”

“And don’t get too close,” Stiles returned. 

“It’s a done deal than?”

“Yeah a real done deal.”

_ Text:: lyds:: ‘so I almost fell asleep but it just didn’t work out.’  _


	3. Monster Coffee Cups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave your thoughts!! I adore seeing your comments guys

Lydia had planned to sleep in that day, her head rolled against the pillow at an almost uncomfortable angle, body twisted in different directions, splaying herself in her shorts and tshirt under the covers she’s brought with her. That is until her phone buzzed rather loudly with a new message and she rolled over, groaning as she picked up her phone, grabbing it from the nightstand. 

_ Text::fr  babes:: ‘so I almost fell asleep but it didn’t work out’ _

_ Text:: to babes:: ‘that doesn’t mean you have to wake me up.’ _

She silenced it after and rolled over to sleep.

  
  


Stiles glanced at the message but ignored it. He had changed into his old ‘I support single moms’ tshirt with a lady next to a stripper pole and pulled on a lightweight flannel over it, Chase saw the flannel and rolled his eyes,  _ ridiculous _ . But at the same time, it suited him, but also, plaid was a surefire sign of an asshole. He hasn’t known Stiles long enough to tell if that was true about him or not. 

Though it didn’t matter so much and he watched as Stiles rubbed at his eyes, yawning. “You need a giant ass cup of coffee and a seven year nap, come on.”

“We need a redbull and extra large, jumbo cups from the street mart.” Stiles grabbed his wallet and shoved it into his jeans, Chase looked at him confused, and Stiles shrugged, grabbing his car keys. 

“We’re walking, why are you grabbing your keys?” 

“Walking?”

“Yeah.. It’s the city. You walk.”

“Oh.. I don’t know, i’ve never really been to the city.”

Chase laughed at him, shaking his head. “What the hell kind of town are you from?” 

“A crazy one, you’ve probably never heard of it-” or he’s heard all about it, cuckoo town California where murderer’s are made, signature news all over Beacon Hills county, even better, all over the southern tip of California. Surely, if anything, the news of the sacrifices made in his sophomore year were reached round the nation. ‘Local teachers of Beacon Hills County found dead on trees- Police reports call it sacrifice.’ Try sounding crazy much. 

“I might have. What’s it called?”

“It’s called  _ None of Your Damn Business You Stalker  _ and i’m not going back.” Stiles rolled his eyes a bit and tossed his keys on his covers, deciding to walk out on Chase who followed him out. 

 

Lydia stretched up in her bed, awakening about an hour since she had texted Stiles, finding he didn’t text back. She figured she must have said something wrong, but then she wondered if he was sleeping- or maybe he had already set out for his day, he did mention going out to see the campus with his roommate. So there was that little adventure. 

_ Text:: to babes: take pics of the campus!!! _

Then she collapsed back in bed, staring at the blank, splotchy ceiling that had encountered all those people before her, probably slept in this same bed with their own lumpy pillows and warm blankets, probably stared up at this very ceiling on very mornings like this- new and yet so ordinary that it felt old. Old as the damn school. She looked over to see Nicole curled up and resting in her bed, eyes fluttered shut and she wondered if they would be good friends. Sometimes Lydia wished she  _ was  _ psychic. Wouldn’t that just make all the lot easier? 

Stretching up again, Lydia curled up and fell fast asleep again, her thoughts racing to catch up with her peaceful mind, looking to attack the peacemaker of the morning with the darkness of inert sleep, paralyzing into the fear of recurring memories, of drills put to heads, of empty hallways, of absent dripping, of incessant screaming and the feeling of death pouring over her. She startled awake and threw herself upright in the bed, her phone flying across the room and hitting the wall in the process- Lydia winced as she watched the case hit the wall and Nicole startling awake and sitting up.

“Are you okay? What happened?” 

“Uhm… I guess I had a bad dream and I sat up and my phone hit the wall… Somehow.”

“Well sometimes gravity  _ does _ have a mind of its own, huh?” 

“Yeah I guess it does.” 

They smiled and Nicole got up to get her phone, her pajama shorts with little ice cream characters on it and a top that said ‘not your baby girl’ on it in slime font on a pastel purple background, grabbing the phone and handing it to her. “What did you dream about?” she queries. 

“Just… I had some bad hospital experiences and well… they haunt me. I was very sick for awhile and I guess being very sick in a not great place tends to get the best of you.” Sometimes Lydia wondered if any of it had been real at all, had it not been for the slight depression in her head where the hole had resided, she would have believed she really dreamed up the entire thing. 

“I’m sorry,” Nicole whispered, sitting beside her. “You know, I’m always here if you need to talk.”

“Thank you, I can do the same for you.”

The girls smiled at each other again and both knew that a friendship would blossom. 

  
  


Stiles entered the small market with his coffee in hand. He scaled the isles with Chase curiously walking behind him, watching the other guy with a slight interest. Stiles was  _ weird  _ in a way that most of the people he knew weren’t. He was a good kid but he wasn’t a good kid- he was the ‘I don’t smoke weed’ kind of kid but also the ‘that doesn’t mean I  _ haven’t  _ smoked weed before and I could probably get you some’ kind of kid. Just because that’s who Stiles seemed to be. But also, he was quiet but once you had him talking, he never seemed to stop. Chase watched him search for extra large coffee cups while a dunkin™ cup of hot coffee (large, not extra large, he might add) in his hand. 

Once finding them, he scanned for the price, figured it was decent, at least cheaper than what he normally paid for it and Stiles then turned and looked for the fridge section. “Have you ever been in here?” He questions chase and Chase shrugged.

“No not really.” Then Stiles continues to disregard him and Chase felt like a lost puppy, following his boy around the store. He didn’t have to follow him, he didn’t really know why he was- he could have just gone straight to Campus, but something about Stiles was drawing him close to the flame the boy carried, because he was different. Different than the other people he knew. 

Stiles finally found a stash of lit up soda fridges in the back of the store and scanned the fridges, top to bottom and took out a Java Monster Vanilla and then went back around the store to the counter, placing the items down. The black man at the store front looked over the materials and the full coffee cup in his hand before snorting.

“College din’t even start yet. You already working yo’self awake like this is unhealthy.”

“Trust me, it’s not the college that keeps me up,” Stiles said with a charming smile and the man gave a knowing smile back. Stiles watched him ring the items up to about five dollars and Stiles rolled out a five and the forty three cents due to the man and paid it. The man put his things in a bag and Stiles took the bag, asking for a spoon in spare and getting one. Chase followed him out, and they ended up on the steps of the hidden churches that blended in with the city streets. 

Chase pulled out a pack of cigarettes, sipping his coffee before taking one cigarette out, he watched Stiles pour the coffee into the cup and then the small can of monster that filled up the rest of the cup and then took the spoon out of the bag and mixed it. Chase tilted his head and lit the cigarette. “You smoke?” Stiles prodded and Chase shrugged.

“Bad habit I picked up along the way. That kind of… explains you not sleeping.” 

“Nah the drinks wears off after 4 hours. Normally I just can’t sleep, started early in my junior year when I… was going through a rough time. My dad was MIA for awhile, he’s sheriff of the county and something happened and he went out to look… and I don’t know, I couldn’t sleep for days. So it kind of stuck. I have sleeping pills but the sleeping pills hurt my head.”

“My dad says that when you can’t sleep you're thinking too much. Maybe you just need to stop thinking.”

“Kinda hard to do, the human psyche is always in motion.” Stiles shrugged and took a sip of the drink, watching chase who leaned against the edge of the wall on the steps and huffed out smoke, Stiles leaned against the other edge and sipped his drink. 

  
  


The girls were cleaning the room, making their beds and dusting the dressers. Cleaning off the mirrors. “I cleaned the bathroom yesterday,” Lydia said. “Before I took a shower.”

“Best we clean it again,” Nicole said. “For safe measures.”

Lydia nodded and smiled, going through her boxes she picked up some picture frames, the one she grabbed the picture Stiles Nana took on her ranch during their graduation party, the two in matching blue outfits, kissing in their Beacon Hills robes. She smiled and put the picture on the dresser beside her bed. Nicole saw it, leaning up she smiled.

“Who’s that?” She asked, grabbing the picture gently. 

“He’s my boyfriend, he’s attending NYU Law.” Lydia grinned proudly. “He really wanted to go their, he wants to be a detective in the NYPD.”

“Really? That’s an aspiration to have. Is he good with that kind of stuff?”

“His dad was county sheriff and he was always trying to solve the issues in the county for his dad- most of the time he was successful. Stiles is genius when he decides to apply himself, when we were younger he would write essays on some totally unrelated but interesting topic. Which makes sense, he has ADD but like, he’s smart. You know? He just doesn’t apply his smart to certain areas and that’s where he fails and where I don’t.” 

Nicole nodded, watching the girl passionately explain her boyfriend and it made sense. “So you must care about him deeply?” 

“I do… I really do. I mean, he liked me for a really long time and he was never- too forward with me, but… I don’t know, after awhile things kind of clicked together and I think after everything we’ve been through, we’re inseparable.” 

Nicole nodded and laughed. “I’ve never had a relationship like that, or a real relationship. It’s just never happened, you know? I mean I’ve liked guys but they normally don’t like me back.”

“Don’t worry, you just haven’t found the right guy- you’ll find the right guy, I promise.”

“Hope so…” She sighed and Lydia sighed too, smiling after though and looking around. “We need decorations ASAP.” 

“Agreed.” 

_ Text:: to babes:: ‘what are you up to?’  _

_ Text:: fr babes:: ‘heading over to see NYU Law campus now- you?’  _


End file.
